Somos jovens delinquentes
by Sabbatha-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, um jovem complexado e com a vida normal, mas somente por um erro é obrigado a participar do acampamento de cem dias para delinquentes juvenis. E terá que aprender a conviver em "harmonia" com a irritante Sakura e o irritante Naruto, seus companheiros de quarto. E sem mencionar sua estranha e sem explicação psicose em controlar o pobre Naruto. NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

_Vida curta chega ao fim... Jogar-me do prédio... Matar esse ser desprovido de emoções, como eu... Assassinar... Matar... Esquartejar... _

.

Diante dos seus olhos atônicos ele via seu mundo perfeito desmoronar. Onde estava a justiça em seu reino que tão bem fora construído? Onde iria parar o seu nome que fora erguido com um... Bem, não exatamente um árduo trabalho, mas... err... Foi, certamente, um pouco mais que nada, só que menos que mais que nada quase nada... MAS ele não podia fazer nada, afinal os Uchiha já eram conhecidos e famosos por sua perfeição, então não havia como não ser conhecido antes de entrar para aquele colégio. Só que ainda assim, era um império a decair... Digno de lágrimas... Se não fosse Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Só que ser obrigado a presenciar sua decadência já era o cúmulo. Por que diabos seu pai era tão cruel? Ele também era, mas com o exemplo de carinho de pessoa que possuía em casa...

.

- Tou-san... – começou calmamente a falar enquanto observava Uchiha Fugaku jogando roupas de qualquer jeito dentro da grande mala que estava depositada em sua cama- ISSO É UM ABSURDO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! – Percebendo o princípio de um ataque OCC, calmou-se ao menos para proferir as palavras certas que convenceriam o pai- O senhor não percebeu que isso é um absurdo? Eles não podem mudar nada em mim, porque minha mentalidade já foi formada e fundida aos quatorze anos. Não há nada a fazer- disse mantendo a neutralidade em suas feições- E eu não irei.

.

O homem de cabelos negros que chegavam repicados até os ombros, com uma aparência de possuir em torno de quarenta anos de idade, largou um pouco o trabalho e virou-se para o filho que o olhava expectante. Soltou um largo suspiro.

.

- Sasuke, vejo que você ainda não compreendeu o que fez- disse massageando o cenho franzido tentando se acalmar para não lançar o mais novo pela janela- Você... A-TRO-PE-LOU uma PRO-FES-SO-RA do seu colégio, com o carro dela ainda por cima!- falou pausadamente esperando que entrasse de uma vez na cabeça do outro a gravidade da situação.

.

- Mas é porque ela apertou minha... er... b-bunda- contrariou corando levemente ao lembrar do seu constrangimento aquele dia.

.

**Flash back do Sasuke: **

_(n/a: notem que é a visão do Sasuke XD)_

**.**

Um perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso e galante Sasuke viajava na aula de português. Apoiado com o cotovelo na mesa e uma mão segurando seu rosto ele encarava o céu poluído da cidade pela janela. Sua expressão sexy de quem não se interessa por nada atraía vários suspiros das garotas desprovidas de peito e inteligência pela sala.

.

Certamente, a professora nada perfeita e cheia de rugas Anko, conhecida por seu temperamento explosivo e suas tendências homicidas não estava nem um pouco contente com a bagunça que o aluno mais perfeito da sala causava. E num acesso de raiva jogou a caneta na testa do Uchiha.

.

- EH? Q-que? Que hou... – se interrompeu no meio da pergunta ao notar os olhares penosos dos alunos ao seu redor e aquele chakra roxo circundando a sua professora. Não que ele estivesse com medo ou algo parecido, longe disso, o perfeito e magnânimo Sasuke Uchiha NUNCA se amedrontava, era somente uma forma de... Bem... Mostrar... err... Respeito? HÁ, nunca!- Que houve?- perguntou cinicamente

.

- Uchiha!- praticamente gritou a professora- Venha até o quadro, por favor.

.

Com toda a sua plenitude que NINGUÉM nunca conseguirá superar, o dito aluno levantou-se com um olhar de desdém que irritou ainda mais a professora. Caminhou lentamente até o quadro branco que antes estava lotado de escritas, mas que agora era furiosamente apagado pela professora.

.

Assim que ela terminou de apagar tudo, virou-se para o aluno que a observava com frieza e entregou-lhe a caneta azul com um sorrisinho de satisfação ante a confusão no rosto impecável de Sasuke.

.

- Valendo setenta por cento da sua média, Uchiha, escreva no quadro tudo o que antes foi dito. E o quando eu digo antes, é tudo o que eu falei desde o começo do bimestre... kukukuku- falou com as pupilas dilatadas como se estivesse drogada... O que ninguém queria especular a fundo.

.

Um perfeito e inteligente Sasuke pegou a caneta com a mais arrogante das expressões.

.

- Tudo bem- disse dando de ombros ante o olhar maníaco da professora.

.

Ficou de frente para o quadro e começou a escrever tudo o que se lembrava da matéria. Mas foi interrompido pela novamente, aproximação da sua sensei.

.

- Aluninhos!- gritou falsamente animada, parecia preste a matar alguém- Olha que almofadinha macia nós temos aqui atrás, ein Uchiha?- perguntou debochada levando uma mão até uma nádega do aluno e apertando com os dedos, rindo malevolamente.

.

Os alunos que até então estavam apreensivos e imóveis em seus assentos puseram-se a rir da cara do aluno conhecido como sem emoções. Não era tão engraçada a ação da professora, mas sabiam o que aconteceria se não a imitassem...

.

_Três horas depois..._

_._

A sala estava em silêncio absoluto após o regresso do receio. Nem a professora e Sasuke se encontravam nela. Já aguardavam até os tipos de notícias que teriam...

.

- SOCOOOOORROOOO!- todos se levantaram ao escutar o grito vindo da rua que dava ao colégio.

.

**Fim do flash back do Sasuke**

**.**

- Sim, mas não foi só isso que você fez- disse Fugaku- Depois que me chamaram na escola você foi à casa dela e jogou cabeça de nego pela janela! Você tem quantos anos, moleque?- perguntou exasperado.

.

- Tenho deze...

.

- Foi uma pergunta retórica (¬¬)- interrompeu frustrado- E ainda tem mais- continuou o discurso que já fizera umas quatro vezes- Você pichou o carro dela com coisas como: "Monstro domador de cobras" e "travesti". E assaltou a mãe dela no estacionamento do supermercado! Você ASSALTOU uma senhora de SETENTA anos!

.

- Mas foi por uma causa justa- disse balançando a cabeça em afirmação como que concordando com os atos.

.

Fugaku meramente virou-se e continuou a amassar as roupas do filho na mala escutando os protestos do mesmo. Era demais o que fizera, e ele com toda certeza iria para aquele acampamento para delinquentes juvenis. Era o único modo do colégio não o expulsar, apesar de também ter pago um preço exorbitante ao diretor e a professora para que não espalhassem nem denunciassem os delitos de Sasuke.

.

O acampamento em questão era chamado de "Luz no Fim do Túnel", controlado por militares do exército e com a duração de cem dias exatos com a promessa de transformar os pequenos capetinhas em "servos do senhor".

.

O único problema era que perto do local do acampamento, uma cachoeira no meio de uma extensa floresta conhecida como "Floresta da Morte", os responsáveis pelos adolescentes também passariam por um treinamento. Ou seja, Fugaku e o tio de Sasuke, Uchiha Obito, também seriam treinados por exatos cem dias! E isso significava deixar a empresa na mão de seu filho mais velho, Itachi! Não que ele fosse como Sasuke, um rebelde quase sem causa, mas sim porque havia **algo **estranho com esse filho. Lembrava-se de uma vez, há dois meses, quando no meio da noite ele acordara com dor de barriga e quando abriu a porta que dava para o corredor, Itachi passava por ele como um fantasma, com um robe branco até o pé e uma vela na mão iluminando seu rosto pálido. Naquele dia... Ele não dormiu...

.

"_Definitivamente, acho que é minha sina ter filhos estranhos, e isso também conta o Obito"._

_._

- Sua mala está pronta- disse Fugaku virando-se para o filho- Se arrume que o seu ônibus sai em uma hora.

.

- Eu não vou!- gritou Sasuke tentando o intimidar com seu olhar made in hell.

.

- Seu tiver que repetir – começou Fugaku com uma sombra negra no rosto que impedia ver seus olhos- Você vai aprender o que é dor.

.

E sem mais, saiu do quarto deixando o garoto frustrado para trás. Contra a vontade, Sasuke mudou uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa preta do The Doors, pegou sua mochila de escola, que estava vazia, e jogou seus pertences pessoais dentro, como Ipad, celular, livros, mangás, doces para a viagem, escova de dente, pente e bastante, muito mesmo, grandes potes de gel.

.

Ele ainda não se arrependera do que tinha feito à professora, na verdade, era justamente ao contrário. Deitado na cama, esperando o tempo passar, o moreno abriu um caderno preto escrito "Se você não está nele, sorte, um dia estará" e o foleou até achar, depois de tantas folhas enchidas de palavras malévolas, seu ultimo escrito:

.

.

**Vítima: Anko-sensei**

**Motivo: Não condiz escrever.**

**Grau: MÁXIMO, MERECE A MORTE ESSA VADÍA.**

**Vingança: Atropela-la com o próprio carro, bombardear a sua casa, pichar seu carro, assaltar a sua mãe, etc...**

**Status: COMPLETO MUAHAHAHAHA**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Fugaku caminhava pelo extenso corredor em direção ao quarto de seu irmão-não-serve-para-nada-e-que-se-acha-adolescente. Desde pequenino, quando ambos perderam os pais, Obito se tornara totalmente dependente do mais velho. Mas quando diz dependente é... DEPENDENTE MESMO, ME'RMÃO! O garoto não desgrudava, até para ir ao banheiro... ca... f-fazer n-necessidades extremas... E quando Fugaku se casou então? Ele teve que trancar o, nessa época, adolescente, no quarto para não o acompanhar na noite de núpcias. Esse irmão menor que possuía era... Totalmente não-Uchiha! Sim, porque nunca, em nenhuma ocasião, sob nenhuma circunstância extrema foi notificada na histórica linhagem Uchiha um descendente tão... Tão... Alegre?

.

- Otouto- chamou batendo três vezes na porta e sem esperar muito já que esta foi aberta quase instantaneamente revelando o moreno de aparência de trinta anos. Ele usava uns estranhos óculos laranja e pijamas igualmente laranjas.

.

- OIIII NII-CHAAN!- gritou este dando um mega abraço no irmão.

.

Fugaku, acostumado com a espontaneidade dele, apenas o afastou seriamente para dar a notícia.

.

- Arrume suas coisas, que você irá comigo em um acampamento de cem dias- disse sem circundar o assunto.

.

Obito apenas o mirava com cara de... WTF? Depois mudando para uma de "quêêêêê?", depois uma de " quaaaandoo?", uma penúltima de "ooondeee?", e por fim uma inexplicável "já seeeeiiiii!".

.

- Ni-chan- começou o outro retorcendo os dedos de felicidade- Eu acho que já sei que acampamento é!- disse por fim deixando de gritar e mostrando sua face comum de constante alegria.

.

- Como sabe se eu fiz a inscrição com tenente hoje mesmo?- perguntou levemente curioso.

.

- Ah!- exclamou corando levemente- É que eu conheci pela internet uma moça que disse que vai para um acampamento para responsáveis de pequenos marginais que chama "A Luz no Fim do Túnel para Vocês Responsáveis". Ela vai acompanhar um amigo.

.

- E como você supôs que seria esse o acampamento que iremos?

.

Obito simplesmente o olhou com aquela cara que dizia: _Preciso mesmo responder?_

.

- Err... E quem é essa moça?- perguntou desconfiado como sempre- Você já a viu?

.

- Nem... – respondeu, mas vendo o olhar repreensor do irmão decidiu se explicar melhor- O nome dela é Hatake Kakashi- disse com estrelinhas nos olhos e juntando as mãos olhando para cima como se a visse em uma teia de aranha.

.

- Isso é nome de homem- disse Fugaku dando de ombros dando esse assunto por encerrado- Mas como eu disse antes, se arrume rápido que o ônibus passa aqui em casa daqui a quarenta minutos. Faça somente uma mala com tudo que necessita.

.

- Demo onii-chan... Por que nós temos que ir de ônibus?- perguntou Obito revoltado com a ideia de viajar com várias pessoas desconhecidas.

.

- Porque o tenente mandou- respondeu firme dando as costas para ir ao seu quarto.

.

- Eita... – suspirou entrando para arrumar as coisas rapidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

**Quarenta minutos depois...**

.

Em frente a imensa e famosa mansão dos Uchiha, com toda a sua escuridão com as paredes pintadas de preto... Imagine uma casa toda preta... Com moradores praticamente iguais e também sinistros... E seus olhos negros ficam vermelhos quando se irritam... Agora tente não tremer. Mas voltando... Em frente à mansão Uchiha, estavam estacionados dois ônibus amarelos. Um estava escrito: "A Luz no Fim do Túnel para Vocês Responsáveis" e o outro: " A Luz no Fim do Túnel".

.

- Não importe o quanto eu olhe... Esse nome sempre será ridículo- murmurou Sasuke ao lado dos outros Uchiha segurando uma mala de rodinha e uma mochila nas costas.

.

- Eu achei criativo- disse Obito que tinha trocado os óculos laranja por um ray-ban e vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa social preta listrada com os dois primeiros botões abertos.

.

- Esse nome... – murmurou um homem muito parecido a Sasuke, mas com o cabelo até a cintura amarrado frouxamente- Atrai mau agouro...

.

Os outros três apenas o olharam tentando esconder as mãos trepidantes.

.

- Beeeeem Joveens!- cantarolou um ser musculoso vestido de verde e com cabelos em forma de cuia que acabara de descer do ônibus dos responsáveis.

.

- Tenente- saudou Fugaku fazendo uma breve reverência assim como os outros ao seu lado.

.

- Onegai, sem formalidades. Chame-me de Gai-sensei- disse balançando as mãos em sinal de pouco importância- Bom, Sasuke-chaan~ pode entrando no seu ônibus que eu vou colocar a mala no lugar- disse enquanto pegava (arrancava) das mãos do Uchiha mais novo a mala de rodinhas e se encaminhava para a lateral do automóvel.

.

Sasuke era um garoto reservado, sempre fora, mas assim como seu tio Obito era muito apegado ao seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, que estava ao seu lado encarando fixamente os ônibus. Claro que ele nunca iria mostrar isso porque seria uma fissura terrível ao seu potente orgulho, mas ele sabia, com poucos gestos, demonstrar ao (estranho) irmão o quanto ele era importante. Só que não se deixe enganar, os dois dissimulavam o carinho amolando sem parar um ao outro, apesar de ser sempre Sasuke que começava.

.

Mas voltando a situação escabrosa, Sasuke não sabia como se despedir do irmão que tanto admirava/odiava. Ele tinha a noção que Itachi iria visita-lo a cada duas semanas, como era consentido, mas certamente ele não podia deixar de se despedir. Então, sutilmente, ficou de frente para o irmão, que ainda assim não o encarava.

.

- Er... Bem, acho que... É a, uuhmm, a última vez? Quer dizer, porque você... Não sei... Você intende.

.

- Que?- Indagou Itachi não compreendendo nada do que seu otouto disse, mas que o voltou para o mundo real- Bem, não se esqueça de lavar atrás da orelha, você sabe como fica quando você o faz- advertiu com a expressão de tédio fazendo o mais novo querer espanca-lo.

.

- Itachi- começou tentando controlar a vontade de aplicar o Amaterasu no seu nee-chan- Para de palhaçada!

.

- Hehe. Está bem- concordou parando com as brincadeiras- Então, até daqui a duas semanas- disse seriamente apertando a mão do irmão.

.

- Até- respondeu Sasuke que agora se encaminhava para dentro do seu ônibus.

.

.

.

.

O interior do automóvel estava cheio de jovens com a aparência de delinquentes, que certamente o eram considerando o acampamento destinado a todos eles. A primeira pessoa que ele viu, era uma garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes, que usava luvas negras em cada mão deixando descoberta metade dos dedos, botas de couro, e uma roupa rosa e verde, completando o visual punk. Sasuke bufou irritado com a aparência da garota, _ela já lhe era irritante_.

.

Ele caminhou pelo não muito extenso corredor e foi se sentar onde tinha dois bancos desocupados, não queria ficar perto de ninguém. Ainda mais com esse bando de anormais! Pessoas insignificantes, delinquentes, e que se acham o centro do universo... Realmente!

.

Da janela do seu assento dava para enxergar Obito dando um forte abraço em Itachi e gritando o quão estava emocionado aos quatro ventos, e seu pai Fugaku também dando um singelo aperto de mãos e uns tapinhas nas costas. E logo os dois se dirigiram ao outro gigante automóvel.

.

.

.

.

.

- _And IIIII E IIIIII, I AL EIS LOVE YOUU UUUU I AL EIS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUOUU._

_._

_-..._

_._

**Um minuto mais tarde...**

**.**

- _Don ana clos my eiiiiis, ai don ana FAAU AS LIP COSE A MISS YOU BABY…_

_._

-…

.

**Um minuto mais tarde…**

**.**

- Turi fruri, ovruri, turi fruri, ovruri, TurifrurEEEE ovrure, AO... (algo inteligível)... BUM LA BEM BUM

.

-...

.

**Um minuto mais tarde...**

**.**

- Eu vou ficaAAAAR, FICAR COM CERTEZA, MALUCO BELEZA, EU VOUUOU FI...

.

- PARA DE LATIR AGORA, OBITO!- gritou o homem de cabelos negros com mil veias dilatadas na testa e no pescoço- O ônibus só saiu há quatro minutos... Como é possível você já ter estragado quatro músicas? Eles devem estar se revirando no túmulo. POR SUA CULPA!- disse apontando bem no meio da testa do homem que o olhava assustado- Então fecha o bico e vai dormir!

.

- O-ok...

.

**Um minuto mais tarde...**

**.**

- Baum ti cabaaum, _falou o meu amor, _baum baum baum, _O meu coração bateu, _tiquitiqui duaaa, _e nunca mais parou, isso quer dizer que você gamou..._

.

-...

.

.

.

.

.

A batida lenta sincronizada com a guitarra levemente distorcida e uma melodia sinistra ecoavam pela cabeça do jovem delinquente. A música psicodélica e apavorante de Led Zeppelin acalmava a incrível vontade de matar os outros jovens que o acompanhavam no ônibus, que por increça que parível... ops, que por incrível que pareça, cantavam... A ÁRVORE DA MONTANHA! E apesar de saber que seu ouvido não sairia a salvo de tanto barulho, o fone, em sua máxima potencia, era enfiado até os tímpanos do rapaz.

.

Mas Odin atendeu em seu favor! Os imensos dirigíveis (amarelo berrante) estavam parando no acostamento da estrada, em frente ao caminho para a famosa fazenda Namikaze, conhecida como a maior produtora de leite do país!

.

Sasuke lembrava vagamente de ter estudado no jardim de infância com o primeiro e único filho do dono da fazenda. Era um garotinho escandaloso e metido a adolescente e que um dia foi pego fazendo pipi na sala de aula e foi expulso. E com certo desgosto lembrou que ele também adorava o perseguir pela escola proclamando eterna rivalidade e gritando seu sonho de ser Hokage... O que até hoje não entendia o que era.

**.**

Sua linha de memória foi cortada pelo repentino aparecimento de um garoto no início do corredor, de cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um rabo, olhos negros, e roupa desleixada deixando somente a ver um pouco dos braços levemente trabalhados. Ele tinha acabado de subir ao ônibus.

.

- Shikamaru!- ouviu um grito da porta do veículo- Você está me atrapalhando! Sai da frente!

.

O moreno revirou os olhos e chegou um pouco para o canto, deixando passar ao seu lado, um garoto carregando duas grandes mochilas. Mas o que chamou a atenção de todos era a sua aparência. Possuía cabelos loiros naturalmente arrepiados que eram impedidos de tampar a visão por uma bandana que usava; olhos azuis levemente carregados do puxadinho nipônico característico, pele dourada contrastando o corpo um pouco musculoso.

.

A primeira coisa que o garoto fez foi largar as mochilas no chão e dar um abraço efusivo na rosada irritante que tinha levantado para cumprimentá-los.

.

-~ Sakura-chaaaan ~- cantarolou o loiro ainda esmagando a garota- Quanto tempo eu não te vejo!- exclamou agora a soltando para respirar.

.

- Me surpreende ter se lembrado de mim, Naruto- disse a garota com o rosto reluzindo sua felicidade- A última vez que nos vimos foi uns dias depois da sua expulsão do jardim.

.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer da minha companheira de guerra? Dattebayou!- perguntou sorrindo fazendo Sakura rir também pelas lembranças- A propósito, esse é Nara Shikamaru- apresentou pegando o garoto ao seu lado pelo ombro- Meu melhor amigo! E Shikamaru, essa é Haruno Sakura, uma antiga amiga.

.

Sasuke, que observava tudo impassível revirou os olhos. Era impossível não encaixar as peças. Quem estava fazendo um escândalo na frente de todos do ônibus era nada menos que o seu escandaloso "inimigo" do jardim de infância! Era o que faltava para completar sua desgraçada sorte! O único que poderia fazer era continuar observando o desenrolar da coisa.

.

- Não é surpresa ver você aqui- comentou Sakura sorrindo, _para variar _– Deve continuar sendo o mesmo baka de antes.

.

- Eiiii!- exclamou Naruto irritado pela implicância- Nunca fui baka, dattebayou! Mas e você também, ein? Se está aqui é porque continua a mesma encrenqueira! HAHÁ

.

A rosada deu um "tapinha" divertida na cabeça do loiro fingindo estar ofendida.

_._

- Itaiiii- reclamou esfregando a mão no local enquanto Sakura voltava para o seu lugar.

.

- Naruto, vamos procurar um lugar- disse Shikamaru pegando uma das mochilas.

.

- Vamos 'ttebayo- concordou o loiro alegre puxando o amigo para o final.

.

O Namikaze passou pelo lugar de Sasuke o que o aliviou um pouco, relaxando o corpo tenso. Mas esse alívio não durou muito...

.

_Por que senhor? POR QUÊ?_

.

- Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?- perguntou Naruto ao seu lado, o encarando como um psicopata.

.

.

.

.

.

- Por que paramos nee-san?- perguntou Obito tentando passar por cima do irmão para poder ver pela janela o que estava acontecendo fora do ônibus.

.

- Não sei- respondeu Fugaku empurrando mais uma vez seu otouto- Sai de cima!- ordenou sem elevar o tom da voz.

.

- Mas eu estou curioso, poxa!

.

O mais velho bufou irritado. Realmente seus pais lhe deixaram um belo porre para cuidar! Claro que amava Obito, mas sua chatice era algo impossível de lidar. Parecia uma criança em uma roupa de trinta anos. Por fim, os novos pais de crianças más estavam entrando.

.

A primeira pessoa que entrou era realmente... Estranha. Tinha cabelos grisalhos, mas não aparentava ser velho, na verdade, parecia muito novo. Metade do seu rosto estava coberto com um pano negro que pegava desde o nariz, passa pelo pescoço e sumia por baixo da blusa. Trazia na mão apenas uma nécessaire e um livrinho que não dava para ver o nome.

.

Logo atrás apareceu um homem alto de cabelos morenos presos e cheirando a cigarro.

.

E por último um homem loiro de olhos azuis, que todos conheciam como o famoso, Namikaze Minato. E essa era realmente uma surpresa. Saber que um homem tão respeitado estava em um acampamento assim era muito intrigante. Mas Fugaku não podia dizer nada, estava quase na mesma situação.

.

- Ohayo gozaimazu- cumprimentou o grisalho- Me chamo Hatake Kakashi e espero nos darmos bem!- disse fazendo uma breve vênia.

.

_Kakashi? Já escutei esse nome em algum lugar _– pensou Fugaku.

.

- K-K-K-KAKASHI?- gritou Obito repentinamente atraindo a atenção de todos, inclusive do próprio Hatake, que o olhava intrigado.

.

- Sim- respondeu o homem- Eu conheço o senhor?

.

- VOCÊ É UM HOMEM!- gritou novamente o Uchiha fazendo uma gota descer por entre as dilatadas veias da testa de Fugaku- UM HOMEM! VOCÊ ME ENGANOU! A MIM!- continuou gritando, mas para surpresa de todos os outros, em vez de se irritar, ficou branco como um cadáver.

- N-não me diga que... Obito?- gaguejou o homem.

.

- Quem é ele Kakashi?- perguntou Minato ainda ao seu lado, enquanto o outro homem já estava sentado no último banco, desinteressado de tudo.

.

- VOCÊ... VOCÊ... Você não é a minha doce namorada- murmurou desoladamente abraçando o irmão que ainda morria de vergonha do escândalo, mas que agora se lembrava de onde havia escutado esse nome.

.

Kakashi que ainda permanecia branco de susto assumiu uma expressão carente de emoções.

.

- Certamente que não- disse debochadamente enquanto se dirigia ao banco ao lado do outro moreno, que já dormia.

.

.

.

.

.

- Não- respondeu o garoto friamente colocando os fones.

.

- Claro que é!- gritou irritado- E isso só mostra que você se lembra de mim ' ttebayou!- concluiu- Shikamaru eu vou me sentar aqui, ok?

.

O Naru o encarou fixamente por alguns instantes e depois simplesmente deu de ombros caminhando a procura de outro lugar.

.

- Você não vai sentar aqui- disse o Uchiha.

.

- Pois veja, então... **Teme-** retrucou enquanto jogava a mochila de Sasuke no chão e se acomodava no assento.

.

- Pega a mochila, Namikaze- ordenou com uma veia dilata em sua testa, mas com a sua expressão imutável.

.

- Noups- respondeu divertido.

.

- Pega!

.

- Nain!

.

- Pega e fala como uma pessoa normal, dobe!

.

- No, no!

.

- PEGA!

.

- NÃO!

.

Sasuke suspirou irritado. Já estava mais que exaltado, em poucos segundos já havia elevado a sua pressão à mil. E com o garoto que não via há mais de dez anos! Era melhor ignorar...

.

**Meia hora depois...**

**.**

- ... Blá blábláblá blá aí a obaa-chan chegou e me deu uma cabeçada, porque o cara que estava blá blá bláblá blábláblá blá blábláblá, só que o zumbi blá bláblábláblá bláblá, mas a Doroth tinha se perdido e o blá blábláblá blá blá bláblá... Está me escutando, teme?- perguntou o loiro de repente com o olhar inquisitivo.

.

- Não- respondeu simplesmente.

.

- NANI?

.

- É surdo também?- implicou.

.

- Mas eu estou te contando como foi minha vida até agora!- disse choroso- E já estou no período de sete anos!

.

- E parece que ainda não saiu dele- comentou indiferente.

.

- Como assim?- gritou irritado.

.

- Dobe.

.

- ARGHHHH! Você é um... É um... TEME!

.

E por increça que parível, Sasuke sorriu. Um sorriso suficientemente egoísta, mas era um sorriso.

.

_Acho que a solução é me matar..._

.

**Três horas depois no meio de uma floresta escura somente iluminada pelos ônibus...**

**.**

- Crianças- chamou Gai ganhando, se fosse possível, um tiro do olho de cada adolescente- Ops. Jovens, vou explicar de uma vez como vai funcionar o treinamento e onde vocês irão dormir.

"Primeiramente, ao chegar quero todos entrando em sua respectiva cabana para dormir, pois já está tarde, e não adianta tentar fugir nem entrar em outra, porque haverá um soldado para cada cabana.

"Segundo. O despertar sempre será às sete da manhã e o café só ficará no refeitório até as oito. E as oito e meia eu quero todos na área de treinamento. O almoço será servido a partir do meio dia e ficará a disposição até uma hora da tarde. Às duas horas todos poderão descansar, mas as aulas começarão às três e meia.

"E terceiro. Seus companheiros de quarto serão seus parceiros até o final dos cem dias, por isso tratem de se dar bem! O poder da juventude flui em vocês, meus bons jovens!"

.

Sim... Todos estavam... Paralisados.

.

- Ah! E agora vamos à divisão das cabanas!- exclamou o militar alegremente.

.

A partir daí a única coisa que Sasuke pode identificar foi: "cabana de número sete: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze e Sasuke Uchiha".

.

_Sim... A única solução é a morte..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Beeem gente, eu sei que demorei demais para postar nesse site, mas é que eu fiquei meio frustrada pela aceitação aqui, mas tudo bem. Vou continuar postando normalmente aqui. Aos que me acompanham no outro site, em breve teremos novos capítulos. Aqui vou tentar postar tudo rapidamente para acompanhar o outro site. Foi tudo, espero que gostem!_

_Capítulo 2: Matar seria uma boa solução_

_Matar... Sim, matar... Assassinar Namikaze Naruto e Haruno Sakura... Ter que estrangulá-los... Sim, seria uma boa..._

_._

.

.

– ALVORADA AEEEEERRR!- o grito esganiçado do tenente mais incomum do planeta ecoava em altíssimo som por todas as cabanas. É, porque todas tinham uma caixa de som que eram ligadas à rádio dos soldados.

.

Um jovem de feições serenas e com os cabelos negros esparramados pelo seu confortável travesseiro de penas de algum bicho que provavelmente estaria em seu estômago, simplesmente ignorou o aviso e continuou com seu sono de beleza. Onde já se viu acordar alguém tão nobre como ele de uma maneira tão brusca?! Isso é um absurdo!

.

O loiro na cama ao lado nem sequer se moveu... Reformulando... Nem sequer se moveu para acordar, porque se uma coisa é certa, é que o garoto não parava de se mexer! A toquinha que usava estava caída no chão, o calção de coraçõezinhos estava um pouco mais abaixo do lugar considerado descente, mostrando alguns míseros centímetros da samba canção verde brilhante que levava posta, e a camisa já tinha sido lançada a léguas de distância ainda no primeiro sono.

.

E na última cama, situada na parede oposta a dos dois garotos, uma bela jovem de cabelos rosados com uma fatia de pepino em cada olho e uma estranha pasta verde por todo o rosto, permanecia imutável após tão alto aviso. Não porque lhe era difícil acordar às extremas sete horas da matina, mas senão porque os fones em seu ouvido estavam tão bem presos que a única coisa que escutava eram as altas melodias da discografia do Elvis Presley.

.

E assim os três jovens delinquentes, permaneceram calmos e dormidos em cada cama por mais uma hora. E eles permaneceriam assim senão fosse...

.

– ~ ESTAVA A TOA NA VIDA, O MEU AMOR ME CHAMOU PARA VER A BANDA PASSAR CANTANDO COISAS DE AMOR ~ - sim, exatamente... Uma BANDA de soldados bakas liderados pela coisa verde entrou na cabana com os mais escandalosos instrumentos.

.

.

_Maldita pessoas mundanas!_

_._

_._

– MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?!- adivinharam quem gritou?! Não? Sim? Nãsi? Sinã? Nãsinã? Sinãsi? Pois é, foi o Wilson. É... O soldado estava surtando porque a namorada estava o traindo, e justamente agora terminou com o cara... E POR SMS! Como o mundo decaiu!

.

– Soldado Wilson!- gritou Gai.

.

– Hai!- respondeu fazendo continência.

.

– Fora agora!- ordenou e quando foi obedecido voltou sua atenção para os jovens que ainda não tinham despertado- Será que eles morreram?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Em outro lugar ao sol...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No mundo da Thinkerbell um lindo principezinho fada estava caminhando calmamente pelas ruas de seu reino. Ele estava à procura de uma dama fada para acompanhá-lo ao baile de coroação do seu irmão._

_._

_Seu caminhar era relaxante, e sua felicidade contagiava qualquer um que estivesse por perto. Ele estava muito feliz por seu irmão! Sempre foram tão apegados e a morte repentina dos reis fadas pegaram os dois de surpresa, quer dizer, não só os dois, mas o reino inteiro!_

_._

_– Socooorrooo! Me ajudeeem!- era um grito feminino! Ele tinha que a salvar._

_._

_– Calme minha dama, eu príncipe Obito Uchiha, a salvarei!- anunciou correndo em direção da voz, o que o levou a um beco escuro._

_._

_O que ele viu, nunca mais iria esquecer... A bela e indefesa fadinha de trinta centímetros de altura, com seus revoltosos cabelos grisalhos, seu corpo magro coberto por uma bermuda rosa e uma blusa igualmente rosa, estava... É muito difícil dizer... Snif... snif... Ela estava sendo... Atacada... POR DOIS RATOS! Ratos de cinquenta centímetros!_

_._

_– Me ajude, Oh príncipe cavalheiro maravilhoso!- gritou abraçando a si mesma com os braços e encostando-se à parede do fundo do beco enquanto os ratos avançavam._

_._

_E então, com a sua magnífica espada expulsou os ratos de seu amado reino. E a linda jovem pulou em seus braços com um belo sorriso de agradecimento._

_._

_– Muito obrigada,__príncipe Obito._

_._

_– Err... Você está rouca?- perguntou constrangido pela mudança repentina de voz da moça._

_._

_–_ _Não... Eu sou uma fada homem porque tenho um pinto... E sou gay, por isso me visto de mulher._

_._

_._

_._

_–_ NÃÃÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!

.

– Cala a maldita boca, Uchiha-mandouuma voz terrivelmente masculina que Obito sabia muito bem a quem pertencia... Oh, como sabia!

.

– Calado Hatake!- gritou furioso olhando para o grisalho que caminhava em direção ao armário- É tudo culpa sua e do seu pênis maldito! Arghh!

.

Kakashi somente sorriu de lado com tal declaração. Ah...! Sua mente pervertida estava imaginando o sonho do pobre Obito... E era muuuuuito pervertido, por isso é melhor não explicar...

.

– Ok baka. Mas ainda bem que já acordou. Quando a Rin-chan sair do banheiro é a minha vez e depois vem você. Não vá nos atrasar, falou?

.

_"RIN-CHAN"?!_– Eis a única coisa que os escassos neurônios de Obito captaram.

.

.

.

.

.

Novamente a azarada vida de Uchiha Sasuke...

.

Como odiava aquilo! Mas odiava meeesmo! Tipo, pra caramba, tá ligado? Esses seres inúteis e inferiores os encarando como se fossem . Qual era o problema? Só porque eles chegavam meia hora atrasados na cantina e com os dois machos do grupo com o olho roxo? Ah! Também tinha a maldita rosada que andava em frente aos dois como se nada tivesse acontecido. _Que raiva dessa maldita!_

.

.

.

.

Flash back de vinte minutos atrás...

.

.

.

.

– Acorde Namikaze-kun- Gai-sensei cutucava o loiro há uns dez minutos e nada acontecia, estava realmente considerando a morte do indivíduo. E em uma última tentativa empurrou o corpo do garoto com brusquidão fazendo-o levar um belo tombo.

.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que realmente o loiro havia levantado?! Mas... Levantou-se para se enfurnar debaixo das cobertas de Sasuke fazendo esse se remexer, mas não acordar!

.

Derrotado, o tenente resolveu deixar eles por último e foi acordar Sakura, que não parecia ter dificuldade em despertar, mas sim em escutar... Com esses fones malditos, destruidores de fogo da juventude!

.

– Senhorita Haruno- chamou calmamente bem próximo ao seu rosto, após tirar os fones dela. A garota calmamente retirou os pepinos do lugar e... Socou a cara do pobre Gai, que estava um pouco perto de mais da garota.

.

– MONSTROO!- gritou ainda assustada levantando as pressas, mostrando a camisola preta que ia até os tornozelos... ¬¬ Que foi? Ela era uma garota descente.

.

Agora era o próprio Gai que entrava no mundo dos sonhos e ainda por cima com autoconfiança no lixo. Coitado... Mas a temível e enfurecida Sakura não estava nem um pouco preocupada, porque o que chamou imediatamente sua atenção foi a cena a sua frente. Naruto, com a roupa toda desleixada e com o abdômen à vista (_Ok, Sakura, concentre-se e não sangre pelo nariz,_pensou a garota) era abraçado pelo adormecido Sasuke-kun.

.

– SHANAROOO!

.

Fim do Flash Back

.

.

.

.

– Sakura-chan não era tão violenta assim- murmurou Naruto segurando as lágrimas... De dor.

.

Ah! E não podia esquecer que a culpa era toda desse maldito dobe que não pode agir como alguém normal quando encontra um colega que normalmente não se lembraria, porque haviam passado MAIS DE ONZE ANOS! Mas Sasuke tentava não pensar muito nisso já que ele também tinha uma boa memória.

.

– SHIKAMARUUUU!- gritou o loiro assim que recolheram o seu café e o avistou numa mesa ao fundo do lugar junto a outras pessoas- Itaaai! Sasuke-teme! Você é doido? Batendo nas pessoas do nada! Quer briga? HEEEE, eu te faço desmaiar com um empurrãozinho só.

.

– Dobe. Está todo mundo olhando para nós por causa da sua amiguinha e você ainda quer chamar mais a atenção?!- perguntou indignado.

.

– É porque EU tenho a-mi-gos! Com nomes de verdade!- respondeu como se fosse um moleque fazendo inveja no outro porque ralou o joelho.

.

– Eu tenho nome, e quem não tem? Sem documento eu não sou ninguém! Eu sou Maria! Eu sou João! Com certidão de Nascimentooo, sou cidadão!- os dois garotos se olharam com cara de "WTF?!" enquanto o garoto que cantava essa música passava por eles.

.

– Ettoo... Vamos pra mesa do Shikamaru... – disse Naruto, mas logo se lembrou de algo- Cadê a Sakura-chan?- ninguém respondeu- Sakura-chan?!

.

Não havia resposta

.

– SAKURA-CHAAAAN?!- gritou com todas as suas forças.

.

No mesmo instante, uma garota sai do banheiro com a face mais rosa que seus cabelos. Ela podia escutar e ver como todos riam e apontavam para ela enquanto caminhava apressadamente até os seus parceiros.

.

– Naruto-baka! Eu estava no banheiro!- exclamou nervosa ao chegar perto dos garotos.

.

– Fazendo o que?

.

– ...

.

.

.

.

E após o maravilhoso espetáculo em frente a todos os noventas adolescentes vindos de todas as partes do país, a primeiríssima equipe Sete foi encaminhada a sua mesa, longe de tudo e todos, longe da civilização, e perto do... banheiro. Culpa unicamente do usuratonkachi que faz perguntas idiotas e depois é nocauteado até a morte por uma garota.

.

_Sinceramente..._

_._

– Sakura-chaaan- choramingou o loiro de rosto inchado e roxo, e alguns líquidos amarelos saindo das feridas mais profundas. Dava pena o garoto- Isso foi exagero! E até agora eu não entendo porque você me bateu antes e agora! O do Sasuke-teme eu até entendo. É só olhar para a cara de nada dele, que dá aquela vontade de bater.

.

O moreno revirou os olhos. Não tinha o mínimo de paciência para ficar aguentando a criancice do Namikaze. Então só iria ignorar e hoje mesmo dar um jeito de trocar de equipe. Tinha que bolar um plano rápido... Ameaças, talvez... Ou chantagem... Sim, chantagem era bom, mas eram militares. Talvez... Talvez se ele estivesse _sofrendo bullyng_da equipe... Essa era uma ótimaopção. Teria que aprofundar esse seu plano...

.

– Err... Foi só um impulso nervoso, Naruto- tentou se explicar a garota com um sorriso sem graça. Estava muito envergonhada por ter agido tão violentamente em frente a tantas pessoas- No quarto era só que eu estranhei um pouco a posição em que vocês estavam e fiquei nervosa. É que o Sasuke estava te abraçando e... Sei lá, sua roupa estava muito desleixada e... AAHHH JÁ CHEGA!- gritou levantando da cadeira com uma batida na mesa- Vou ao banheiro- avisou baixando o tom de voz ao notar novamente todos os olhares sobre eles e saindo apressadamente do lugar.

.

_Eu estava O QUE?! Merdaa! Tudo culpa desse dobe!_

_._

– Acho que ela está de TPM. Temporada para matar... Ugh- um escalafrio recorreu o corpo dos dois garotos com essa suposição.

.

Sasuke olhou o relógio de bolso que trazia e constatou que ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para o treinamento. Sua cabeça tilintava com a ideia de sair da equipe sete. Era com razão seu pensamento, segundo ele mesmo, porque ele mal acabara de "conhecer" os companheiros e uma se mostra violenta e bipolar, e o outro implicante e infantil. Dependendo do tipo treinamento seria esse o momento em que "atacaria". Em poucos minutos ele já havia bolado todo o plano que o faria sair dessa equipe maldita!

.

– Ei, Sasuke- chamou o loiro assim que percebeu o sorriso maldoso no rosto do adolescente.

.

– Hum?

.

– Por que você está aqui?

.

– Não é da sua conta- respondeu simplesmente.

.

– Sem educação- murmurou Naruto voltando a comer, mas agora em silencio. Sinceramente ele não entendia o mau humor do seu colega! Era inexplicável! Era rico, tinha uma boa família... O que mais ele queria? Bem, era melhor para de pensar nessas coisas e concentrar no seu adora ramem!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Centro de Tortura ao Obito (CTO):

.

.

.

– Vai... ugh... Mais forte, Obito... arf. Ah, eu... Não argh... Aguento mais...

.

– Kakashi, será que teria como você parar de usar falas de duplo sentido?! E esses gemidos aí!- o pobre Uchiha quase gritava durante a queda de mais uma pequena, mas perigosa, cachoeira.

.

– Obito-kun, para de se preocupar com besteiras e reme mais forte como Kakashi pediu, onegai- falou Rin.

.

A equipe dos três era a única que não tinha completado o primeiro desafio, que consistia em somente descer vinte cachoeiras. Mas a pergunta de todos era: _Que merda isso melhorava seu relacionamento com os adolescentes rebeldes?!_

.

Mas os militares não deixavam brecha para questionamentos e obrigavam de um modo _ou de outro_a cumprirem suas ordens. Eram tirânicos! E Obito estava se lixando. Estava com saudade de seu nee-san (que quase não via porque não saía de perto do seu grupo: Minato e Asuma), dos seus sobrinhos e principalmente, da sua querida ex-namorada virtual. Mas isso era bem no fundo, e algo que nunca admitiria.

.

– A última descida agora, garotos- avisou Rin botando mais força nos remos.

.

Kakashi a imitou intumescendo os músculos abdominais e braçais ao forçar mais o remo. Ao Uchiha, que estava ao seu lado, pareceu simples exibicionismo, _mas se bem que seu corpo está em ótima forma muscular... Hum... EITA!_

_._

SPLASHHHH- SHUAAAAAAAA

.

Em um brusco movimento de Obito, o bote que começava a descer o último obstáculo, foi virado, cambaleado, e a equipe lançada a brusca correnteza.

.

– AAAHH!- gritou Obito- EU...ugh... n-não sei nadaaargh- falou em quanto pudia.

.

O Hatake certificou primeiro de que a sua companheira estava bem e constatou que ela já estava em direção ao local da chegada. E foi em busca do Uchiha-cabeça-dura. Em um habilidoso movimento, o corpo que não parava de se debater foi preso pelos firmes braços do grisalho.

.

– Que está fazendo?!- gritou o homem teimoso bem no ouvido do seu salvador.

.

– Te salvando- respondeu enquanto nadava para onde estavam os outros- Não dá para perceber?

.

– Argh! Você me paga Hatake!- disse enquanto escutava as palmas e assobios dirigidos ao homem que o segurava em seus braços!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Onde Sasuke não quer estar...

.

.

.

Todas as equipes estavam no centro de um imenso gramado. Encontravam-se todos em silencio enfileirados do jeito que os soldados indicaram, em posição de atenção, com a mão direita fechada em punho no centro do peito, a mão esquerda, também fechada, na curva da cintura, e a perna direita separada da outra um pouco mais a frente. Sasuke se sentia humilhado. Era uma posição desconfortável e que indicava sua submissão ao tenente, que no momento, se encontrava conferindo a postura de cada um.

.

Ao chegar ao seu lado, Gai-sensei levantou um pouco seu queixo e concertou o cotovelo, que estava muito baixo. Simplesmente humilhante.

.

_Ele pode ter a certeza de que vai entrar para o meu caderno!_

_._

– Ei Sakura-chan- Sasuke virou um pouco a cabeça para ver Naruto chamando a rosada ao seu lado.

.

– O que, Naruto?- perguntou sussurrando.

.

– Quero dar uma cagada- respondeu com a mão na barriga- Acho que o café não estava muito bom, não.

.

– Aff Naruto!- a garota massageou um pouco a testa- Você não mudou nada- disse sorrindo para o outro.

.

– Hehe! Lembra aquela vez que eu te encontrei no cabeleireiro e eu estava quase fazendo na calça, mas eu só iria se você fosse assistir?- perguntou com expressão nostálgica.

.

– Argh! Lembro. A minha tia quase morreu com a sua proposta. Acabou que nós todos tivemos que assistir você na cabine do banheiro. Eca!- exclamou fingindo nojo. Na verdade, ela estava muito feliz de ter compartilhado momentos como esse com o loiro.

.

– Até parece! Você estava é muito feliz de ver a minha bundinha- falou brincalhão recebendo um tapinha na cabeça.

.

– Eu não! Eu estava lá para te salvar se você fosse atacado!

.

– Uhum... Sei, Batwoman- implicou lembrando que a rosada costumava, e ainda costumava, ser muito forte e sempre acabava o tirando de alguma enrascada que ele sempre se metia, e acabou com esse apelido do garoto.

.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos com a conversa. Crianças...

.

– Jovens!- gritou o homem de verde em frente a todos em um mini palanque- Antes eu queria avisar que somente amanhã começarão os verdadeiros treinamentos. Hoje vocês passarão por uma prova para saber se são capazes de enfrentar difíceis situações junto a seus companheiros. Cada equipe irá por um lado dessa imensa floresta conhecida como "Floresta da Morte". Claro que não haverá nenhuma morte, pois há câmeras espalhadas por toda ela, e posto com soldados prontos para ajudar em qualquer perigo excessivo a cada trezentos metros.

"O objetivo de cada equipe é conseguir pelo menos um cordão enterrado em qualquer lugar da floresta. Sendo que só há dez cordões e vocês estão em trinta equipes, vinte falharão e serão obrigadas a limpar o refeitório por uma semana e dar comida aos tigres. E também tem o tempo limite de três horas, ou seja, que meio dia quero todos aqui! PONHAM O MÁXIMO DE VOCÊS JOVENS! Como os mapas já estão distribuídos... COMECEM!- gritou observando as equipes se dispersando rapidamente".

.

.

.

– Por onde começamos?- perguntou Naruto que junto a seus companheiros observavam o mapa.

.

– Pela minha lógica, as equipes buscarão pelos lugares mais próximos, então haverá um aglomerado nessa parte aqui- disse Sakura apontando para cinco lugares onde havia um "x", próximos à entrada da floresta.

.

– Então devemos ir por esse aqui- completou Sasuke apontando para o "x" mais afastado, que pelos cálculos da escala, ficava a catorze quilômetros do campo.

.

– Devemos correr- falou Naruto.

.

Os dois assentiram e começaram a correr pela densa e escura floresta. Na cabeça de Sasuke, seu plano já estava pronto, e deveria esperar voltarem junto a Gai-sensei para concluí-lo. Por hora, atuaria como a equipe que eram.

.

A corrida era incessante, nenhum deles queriam perder. Era uma questão de honra. Mas Naruto estava realmente assustado com a floresta. Os barulhos, a pouca luz, tudo o fazia ficar aterrado.

.

.

.

Uma hora depois...

.

.

Os jovens já estavam no limite, provavelmente tinham percorrido os catorze. Vários postos de soldados já haviam ficado para trás.

.

– Vamos parar um pouco- falou Sakura, que era a mais cansada.

.

Os dois garotos pararam imediatamente. Naruto sentou-se sob uma árvore gigante ao lado da Haruno. E Sasuke recostou sob uma mais afastada.

.

– Eu ainda não entendi em que este treinamento vai nos ajudar- murmurou Naruto dando um gole na cabaça com água que levavam.

.

– Nem...

.

GOARGHHHHHHHH (_n/a:¬¬ eu sei._)

.

– AHHH- gritou Sakura- Que foi isso?!

.

O barulho que os interrompera tinha vindo de um ponto atrás de Sasuke, mas como pouca luz entrava na densa floresta, ficava difícil distinguir as coisas. Mas dava para perceber que o Uchiha não tinha se movido.

.

– Sai daí Sasuke!- gritou Naruto.

.

– N-NÃO POSSO- gritou de volta o Uchiha- T-tem um bicho grande puxando o meu casaco.

.

Sakura e Naruto se olharam preocupados. A situação estava difícil.

.

– Tá dando para ver- disse Sasuke com a voz trêmula- É... u-um tigre!

.

– Calma aí, Uchiha- falou Naruto- Sakura, chama os soldados.

.

GUARGHHGHGHHH

.

– ANDA DOBEE!

.

– CALMA TEME!

.

– TEM UM TIGRE AQUI! COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME?!

.

– VAI SAKURA!

.

– ARGHH! JÁ VOU!

.

– JÁ ESTOU INDO TE SALVAR, TEME!

.

O Namikaze, apesar de ser um jovem muito palhaço, na visão de Sasuke, é claro, tinha uma agilidade fora do normal. Era algo estranho, porque o próprio Sasuke, com toda a sua perfeição (¬¬), não era tão ágil assim.

.

Naruto correu rapidamente até o local escuro próximo ao Uchiha para ver melhor a situação. E realmente era um imenso tigre de cores cinza e branco que puxava a blusa do garoto, mas ele não ia ficar a vida toda com o pano na boca sendo que tinha uma deliciosa carne dentro da roupa (_pensamento do próprio Naruto_). Ele tinha que fazer algo!

.

E o único que ocorreu ao inteligentíssimo loiro, foi jogar uma pedra no animal.

.

GOARRRRGHGHHHH

.

– AAAHHHHHH- foi o grito, que parecia o de uma menininha quando vê uma barata, de Naruto ao perceber que agora ele era o alvo do tigre.

.

E antes que o Uchiha pudesse reagir, o loiro já tinha corrido para dentro da floresta com o tigre atrás dele.

.

.

_Ai cara, ele me salvou! De um jeito muito estúpido, mas é o que ele é... Mas, ELE ME SALVOU! Como eu vou convencer o Gai de que estão implicando comigo se o próprio Usuratonkachi se "sacrificou" em meu lugar! DROOOGA!_

_Mas pode haver uma solução... Eu ainda posso... Matá-los!_

_._

_._

Um barulho na mata o fez ficar atento. Provavelmente essa parada com o tigre havia deixado sequelas e mais traumas na mente do rapaz. Mas era somente uma Sakura ofegante com dois soldados.

.

– Sasuke-kun?- indagou confusa. O moreno revirou os olhos.

.

– Naruto fez uma idiotice e o tigre foi atrás dele- respondeu indiferente... Como sempre.

.

– Aquele baka!- gritou Sakura espantando a todos os presentes.

.

– N-não se preocupe, Sakura-chan- disse uma voz bem fraquinha saindo de trás de uma árvore. O loiro fez sua aparição num estado precário. O casaco já não estava com ele, a blusa preta tinha um imenso rasgado em forma de três unhas na parte do abdômen deixando a ver os contornos dos músculos, a calça estava meio caída mostrando o elástico da boxer preta e o corpo cheio de arranhados- Eu enganei o tigre!

.

– Você me preocupou, baka- falou Sakura enquanto o ajudava a caminhar direito para que os soldados pudessem fazer os curativos nas feridas.

.

– Mas enquanto eu estava fugindo eu vi que uma equipe pegou o nosso cordão- disse triste.

.

– Não tem importância- falou Sakura, mesmo que no fundo estava com uma imensa vontade de gritar que não queria alimentar tigres nem limpar o refeitório.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CTO:

.

– Que sensação ruim- murmurou Obito em baixo do chuveiro.

.

O cérebro desse Uchiha parecia um computador nesse momento. Porque Kakashi o havia salvado! E era ele que tinha de salvá-lo! ... NÃO! Nada disso! Era para ele nem ser a sua namo... EX-namorada ou namorado! E ele lembrava-se bem de ter falado com ela ao telefone e escutar uma voz extremamente feminina e sensual! E não havia enganos quanto a Kakashi, o cara sabia dele então certamente era ele!

.

– Obito!- chamou o demo entrando na parte conjunta ao banheiro- Nós também precisamos de banho!- falou referindo-se a Rin e ele.

.

– Estou terminando- falou mal humorado tentando esfregar as costas, mas não conseguindo- Shimata! Aqui não tem esfrega-costas não?- perguntou nervoso.

.

O Hatake pensou por uns instantes na resposta e...

.

– O QUE VOCÊ QUER AQUI DENTRO?! HENTAI!- o Uchiha quase surtou ao ver o grisalho dentro do boxe somente de cueca... E ele estando pelado!

.

– Vou ensaboar suas costas- respondeu dando de ombros e puxando o banquinho para Obito sentar.

.

O Uchiha, que não queria parecer covarde (até porque ele era maior e mais formado que Kakashi), sentou-se contrariado no banquinho vermelho.

.

– Pervertido- murmurou inflando as bochechas.

.

O outro somente sorriu divertido por baixo da máscara enquanto esfrega com suma atenção as costas do outro.

.

– Ah!- exclamou o Hatake repentinamente- Parece que hoje não haverá mais aulas porque todos os militares estão em busca de um tigre que fugiu do acampamento dos adolescentes- disse casualmente.

.

– Meu sobrinho!- gritou Obito levantando-se bruscamente.

.

– Não se preocupe. Não há feridos nem nada- disse Kakashi o pegando pelos ombros.

.

O moreno se acalmou um pouco e voltou à sua posição anterior.

.

– D-domo arigatou- agradeceu Obito.

.

– Não há de que. Eu só queria que pudéssemos nos dar bem enquanto sejamos companheiros- disse o grisalho enquanto agora esfregava com a mão os cabelos sedosos do Uchiha, que agora estava pensativo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No centro de Tortura a Sasuke (CTS):

.

.

Todos os jovens já estavam de volta ao extenso campo de treinamento. E os que conseguiram as medalhas estavam em cima do palco. E entre eles... Não estava a equipe sete. Estes também recebiam grande atenção por causa da aparência do maior do grupo.

.

_Sakura e Naruto, vocês irão morrer..._

_._

O Uchiha tinha a face contorcida em expressões cruéis. Seu plano não pode ser concluído e tudo por culpa deles! Mas não iria se render! Com eles não passaria os cem dias. Disso estava certo!

.

– Crianças- chamou Gai recebendo olhares de ódio por todos os lados- Hoje, infelizmente, não haverá aulas porque todos os militares estão atrás do tigre. Então se sintam a vontade para explorar- disse recebendo gritos de alegria em resposta.

.

– Naruto- chamou uma voz masculina atrás deles quando começaram a caminhar em direção a cabana.

.

– Shikaa- gritou o loiro dando um curto abraço no moreno- Parabéns pela medalha- disse Naruto dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

.

– Você está deplorável- comentou o Nara com a expressão de tédio.

.

– Hehe, digamos que tivemos alguns contratempos- falou piscando para os dois companheiros, fazendo a Haruno corar.

.

– Entendo. Mas eu queria saber se você não quer ir observar as nuvens- falou desviando o olhar por um momento.

.

– Claro! Eu não quero tomar banho agora mesmo- respondeu casualmente, dando de ombros.

.

E assim Sasuke percebeu que sua vida com Sakura e Naruto era entediante e irritante, mas somente com Sakura era violenta, dolorida, irritante, entediante e HORRÍVEL. E sua raiva pelo dobe por deixa-lo sozinho com a rosada encrenqueira rendeu muitas possíveis futuras vinganças.

.

.

_Matar seria uma boa solução..._


End file.
